below_surfacefandomcom-20200215-history
Organizations
AAA: An acronym that stands for the “Anti-Abnormal Administration.” In the past, it was known as the “Anti-Abnormal Agency”, however, due to a power shift between the government and the chartered organization, they have expanded their horizons and now have a heavy say in the inner workings of Empyria. The AAA is in charge of the disposal of all crime and hostile activities, especially those pertaining to Abnormals. ' ' Abnormal: A name most closely attributed to humans with special powers. On average approximately one in every hundred person is an Abnormal, however, this ratio becomes more skewed with every passing day, as the AAA are bent on exterminating these kinds of folks due to the fear of them either misusing their powers or being carriers of the Plague. ' ' CC: An acronym for the cult known as the “Clown Crew”. Their origins are unknown, and their true base is even more obscure. All that is known is that they are mainly comprised of Abnormals and seek radical upheaval of the current system, using the ideas of a utopian Abnormal society to fuel their cause. Though they’ve taken numerous hits over the years, they have been slowly gaining momentum, and their following on grows in size. ' ' CODA: An acronym for a group named “Coalition Of Developing Abnormals”. Founded in District Omicron by Erik Satie, it was initially set up as a safe zone for Abnormals to congregate and help one another survive in the harsh conditions. After a slew of unfortunate events, the group turned into the symbol of hope for Abnormal rebellion, and Blake Conwell took charge. However, the members that comprise this group are currently missing in action. ' ' Branch - Elite: A corps of the AAA. It comprises those specializing in specific tasks. This branch has a looser chain of command, with the two subdivisions, the Covert Ops and the Intelligence Ops, working side by side while the Special Ops is basically a mix of both. These members often have specialized equipment to suit their tasks. ' ' Branch - Main: A corps of the AAA. It comprises the main bulk of the administration. The Commanding Officers reside at the top of the chain of command, followed by the prestigious Hunters and Investigators, then the infantry regiment. These members have access to standard equipment. ' ' DD: An acronym for a group named “Diamond Devils”. Known to be a combined alliance of humans and Abnormals who specialize in explosives and technology. Though they boast of the brightest minds in the Resistance, they are also mainly non combatants. ' ' PP: A acronym for a group named “People’s Party”. A united ' ' Havoc Brigade: An organized alliance of Abnormals who conduct massive sieges against humans in hopes of territorial gain. THeir goal is to ultimately seize the Stronghold and wrest control of the oligarchy from the AAA. ' ' Night Hunters: A faction of Abnormals who believe their abilities have granted them a natural born right to rule over Empyria. They target civilians, neutral Abnormals and the AAA. The leader(s) of this group are left obscure, as all members are only seen wearing their signature dark cloak with their emblem emblazoned on their backs. ' ' Phantom Thieves: A relatively obscure bunch of Abnormals and humans seeking to make a living by taking advantage of the chaos created by the war. nAAA: An acronym for a group named “neo-AAA”. A burgeoning sub group of the AAA trying to rally for compromise. They are not lead by anyone in particular, rather working more like a workforce union.